


Day Off - Hank Voight/Reader Imagine

by bella116



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [17]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, request on tumblr, super short, this is just a repost, tiny hint towards smut but nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella116/pseuds/bella116
Summary: Y/N & Hank just have a nice day off together.





	Day Off - Hank Voight/Reader Imagine

It was a rare off day for Hank and you were quite excited. You couldn’t remember the last time you and your husband had got to spend an entire day together, not having to worry if Hank’s phone would go off with a call from the precinct. If you were being completely honest, you didn’t really care what the two of you would be doing on Hank’s day off. You were just happy to have a day with him all for yourselves. You woke up alone in bed, which annoyed you a bit at first. You were hoping to be able to snuggle a bit with Hank before getting out of the comforts of your bed, but apparently, that wouldn’t be the plan. You begrudgingly got up and made your way downstairs to the kitchen. That was where you pleasantly found Hank, standing by the stove as he cooked breakfast. You quietly walked over and wrapped your arms around Hank’s waist. You always joked that you were the only one who could sneak up on Hank, considering all the training you’d gone through for the army and then the FBI. You heard Hank make a small sound and then laugh softly under his breath.

“Trying to scare me,” Hank said, putting the pan down and turning in your arms. “Not your smartest idea.”

You pressed a quick kiss to Hank’s cheek. 

“Whatcha gonna do? Accidentally stab me?”

Hank raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around your waist, tugging you in close. The two of you stayed like that, wrapped up in one another until a timer went off the sizzling sound of the pan got louder. You reluctantly pulled away from Hank as he finished cooking and started plating the food, carrying it over to the table. You brought over coffee for both of you, placing the steaming mugs down. The two of you ate quietly. Hank flipped through a newspaper while you checked your email just to make sure there was absolutely nothing that needed to be down today. Once you both finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, you made your way to the living room. It was a cold winter day, so there wasn’t a chance in hell either of you would willingly go outside unless you absolutely had to. Hank sat down at one edge of the couch and you curled into his side, tucking your body under the arm he had hanging off the back of the couch. You mindlessly watched television, snuggling close together for most of the morning, only getting up to make sandwiches for lunch, which you just brought over to the couch to eat anyways. Late into the afternoon, the two of you were laying on the couch, your back pressed against Hank’s chest. Hank’s arm was loosely wrapped around your waist one moment, and then during the commercial break of the show you two were watching, his arm tightened, eliminating any space between you two. You felt his lips pressed against the crook of your neck. You couldn't help but fidget a little bit until you pushed your way around so that you were facing Hank and partially laying on top of him. You caught his lips in a kiss and then tugged on his bottom lip with your teeth, silently asking for more. You ran a hand through Hank’s hair. You could feel a blush blooming across your features and pulled away a bit when you felt Hank’s palm run up your back from beneath your shirt. 

“Here?” You asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hank let out an annoyed groan.

“You’re gonna make me get up, walk up the steps our bedroom when there’s a perfectly good couch right here? We even happen to be on it.”

You laughed, giggling uncontrollably when you caught Hank’s look of annoyance mixed with frustration. 

“Well, when you put it that way.”

You bit your laugh to try and smother your laughter, but it was useless. Hank took the moment to pull you into a smothering kiss, wrapping one hand around the back of your neck. You hummed into the kiss. The two of you slowly shedded your clothes, dropping them to the side of the couch. It wasn’t as if you both had anywhere to be, so you took your time, taking in every inch of Hank, which wasn’t something you’d gotten to do in the past few months, at least not this leisurely. Afterward, the two of you wrapped yourselves up with the blanket thrown over the back of the couch, not bothering to get dressed but also not wanting to freeze. The heat might've been on high, but there was still a slight chill that managed to sneak in. You found yourself slowly shutting your eyes as Hank ran a hand through your hair. Between the lulling nature of his touch and the heat coming off his body, you quickly fell asleep in Hank’s arms. This was certainly your idea of a nice day off with Hank. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this shorty. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
